blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Yyntal Sorairo
Yyntal Sorairo is the father of Reiga Sorairo, and is the current head to the Sorairo family in the Innovos Duodecim. He serves the NOS in the Sequence Intelligence Agency. Appearance Yyntal is an older male who has semi-short red hair with stern-looking brown eyes, he wears a decorated buttoned up burgundy-colored military uniform that has a large collar kept flat. There's a lengthy armband tied around the right sleeve of his uniform that is made from the remains of his father's own jacket. His legs are completely covered by ankle-length black cargo pants that lead into combat boots which are partly covered by small steel plates on the sides. Personality Stern and battle-hardened, Yyntal is a collected individual who treats every situation rather seriously. He can be said to be somewhat hard to individuals who work with him, but he has a sense of great heart underneath his iron disposition. As the son of a war hero, he earned respect in his position by participating in the Phantom Operations, guiding soldiers with authority that is considered fair. Despite his levelheadedness, Yyntal will still treat every mistake like a personal weight on his shoulders and will question his choices to serve the NOS' vision, and doesn't believe mankind is completely innocent; he seems to be quite aware some horrors they as a species committed haven't been forgiven. Being a commanding officer in the division he treats his soldiers with respect when they deserve it, and with scorn when called for. He is somewhat untrusting to the likes of individuals who are connected to the Boundary, such as Nex. Unlike other Destroyers, Yyntal will not participate in the erasure of his opponents. He cares deeply about his son, Reiga, as well as his former partner Marina. History The Third War Yyntal was young during the time of the war, and is the son of Cyrus. Although unable to understand much going on in the war, he was always keen on trying to help and he respected his father greatly. He shared his childhood with Marina-- the Sorairo, and Hikamigawa lines always having a tight-knit relationship due to Cyrus' duty to help protect the Imperator alongside the Mutsuki. He spent most his time training, but also would get into problems due to his brave nature, having no problems with speaking his mind to visitors, which constantly worried his father. When Cyrus disappeared and was proclaimed a casualty during the war, Yyntal grew up alongside the Hikamigawas since his mother lost her will to live when Cyrus perished. Post-Third War Being raised with friends helped Yyntal to grow into a respected young adult who served originally as a member of the newly formed Council Templar. He would have a child of his own, Reiga, and helped Marina with her son, Kiryos. Yyntal would be a caring father, balancing his work and his time to devote to raising his son; but or some reason kept the history of his family from Reiga. Phantom Operations Yyntal was deployed during the Phantom Operations, working alongside the templar. It was here he earned his rank of Colonel. Post-Phantom Operations When Reiga grew old enough, Yyntal enrolled him in the Academy and had a sense of great expectation for him to eventually become the head to the family. Yyntal also seemed to be aware that Reiga had potential with Azure, prior to him developing power with it. His son was targeted by the SIA due to reasons of the higher ups, but Yyntal intervened and quelled the situation. Not long after, he ended up leaving the Templar and joining the SIA as one of their Sequence Destroyers, converting his weapon into a Nex Exitium and would see Reiga less and less due to becoming one of their main speakers in meetings with the Council and the other heads. Having Yyntal in the SIA would boost the people's trust in the SIA's decisions due to having the son of a war hero within it. Even so, the reasons he decided to join are unclear, which even his companion Marina had a hard time understanding-- but he inclines it was done in Reiga's best interest. Despite being unable to constantly be with his son, Yyntal still made it a priority to keep watch on him in any way possible and be available to him. Storyline Information Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Neutral Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Genesis Destruction Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:World Order Council